


情事

by daolv



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daolv/pseuds/daolv
Summary: 起解背景下龙深线的车，独立于主线剧情





	情事

手。  
男人的手。  
手掌薄而宽大，十指细长有薄茧，体温比他稍低，像把温吞的匕首。想来是双赏心悦目，可以搭在金色大厅三角钢琴边上的手。  
如果这只手的指节不是在他胸前乳珠上反复碾动的话。  
周深死死握着从车厢顶上垂下的挂环，默数着和目的地之间的站数。他面前是座位身后是不知何时挤过来的男人，手从他校服下摆钻进来的速度轻快熟练得难以防备。他在同一时间段坐这班地铁放学回家已经无数次，但遇上这种事情却是第一次。  
他耳垂红得滴血，咬牙忍耐着胸前异样的酥麻。再忍一忍就下车了，他强自按捺下满心慌乱。  
男人突然停下了有些粗暴的碾弄，指尖搭着乳尖不动。他刚刚松下一口气，那根手指又按着他乳尖旋转拨弄起来。这下他连腰都麻了，两手死死拽着拉环才能站稳。  
这还不算完。  
男人另一只手也探了进来，两手一起捏着他乳珠捻弄，时轻时重时快时慢地揉搓。周深吞下已经溢出口的半声惊喘，腰身酸软全靠拉环支撑不敢松手，只能任他施为。  
男人好像笑了一下。  
下一秒他屈起两指，弹击乳珠。  
周深腰身猛地一颤，脑袋后仰靠上男人肩窝。  
男人对着他的耳朵吹了一口气，声音哑哑的磨着他耳廓，说好棒。  
不能等了，下一站就要下车。  
报站声刚起，他还没来得及动作，男人反而先带着他往角落里挪。他心知不妙想要挣开男人的手，男人只在他乳珠上轻轻一捏，他手上失了力气，片刻间就被男人压进了车厢的角落。  
这里是视线的死角。  
他面朝着车厢的墙壁，身后的男人两手撑在他脸旁，叼着他耳尖，声音带着无辜的恶意：“为什么要逃？不是很舒服吗？”  
他拼命摇头。男人叹息了一句这么不乖，一手解开他皮带往下探。  
周深吓懵了，他脑海尚还一片空白，男人已经把他的茎身握在手里，慢条斯理地剥出来，从睾丸开始一寸一寸撸开。  
他旋即被新的情潮冲击得晕头转向。  
他人都迷糊了还知道捂着嘴堵住漏出来的抽气声和短促的呻吟。男人却似乎很不满，沾满前液的手从他腹部一路爬上来去摸已经玩熟玩肿的乳珠，另一手钻进他手掌摩挲他唇缝，手下使了力气掐拧，趁他不受控制张嘴喘息的缝隙撬开他牙关，模拟性交动作夹着他舌头抽插他口腔。  
水声混着呻吟响起来，又羞又恼又急。男人在他耳根上亲了一口，湿漉漉的手指抽出来，毫不犹豫地剥下他内裤，急匆匆揉了两把臀峰，顺着尾椎骨爬下去，在穴口叩门一样敲打了两下，不请自入地慢慢捅进去。  
周深全身都被他揉软了，只能靠着墙喘息着摇头，也阻挡不了男人的手指在甬道里翻搅抠挖。男人的指节不知摁到哪里，他整个人都过电般颤了起来，喉头滚过小动物一样的小声哭叫，下意识缩紧了甬道想把入侵者挤出去。  
男人故意在他耳边喘，说好多水，你听见了吗？  
周深视野都是花的，只知呜咽着推拒说不要了拿出去。然而男人哪里舍得这时候收手，两根手指插在湿透的穴里蹂躏着凸起，另一手从早欺负得红肿不堪的乳珠上撤下来，重新把他肉棒捞在手里，又急又快地狠捋。  
周深急促地抽泣了一声，虚软无力地去拦男人的手。男人轻轻松松就镇压下去，埋在后穴里的手指加快速度抽插得凶狠，周深的呻吟越来越急，穴里抽搐翻搅得越来越凶，最后前面狠狠套弄两下后面指节屈起死死摁着凸起不动，周深喉头滚过一阵模糊不清的泣音喷了他一手。  
男人喘息着把手指撤出来，一边亲他鬓角夸很棒一边拉开拉链。  
周深怕得要哭，男人低头吻他脖子上的痣，很温柔地哄：“没事，没人了。”  
周深只抽噎着摇头。  
男人就叹口气，把他翻过来吻他面上的泪痕：“不说好演个剧情的吗，怎么哭了？”  
周深把他往外推，眼眶还红着，哄不好的样子。  
但是世界上没有郑云龙哄不好的周深。  
他伸手把周深整个人搂进怀里拍着他后背顺毛：“好了好了不玩了，去洗个澡我们回家好不好？”  
周深意思意思捶了他两下。身前顶着他的东西还滚烫着，这人倒是说停就能停，二当家在欲望方面的自控力居然也是举世无双的吗？  
只是郑云龙在哪方面都不曾亏欠过他，偶尔欺负他这么一回，真假参半他竟然也委屈上了，想想也怪好笑。  
于是他踮着脚意思意思咬了一口郑云龙的下巴：“谁说不玩了，开房不要钱的吗？”  
日本情趣酒店，地铁房间，一比一逼真还原，墙上的铃儿按一按还给报站呢，很贵的。  
郑云龙仔细看了他半天确认他真没生气了，才松口气塌下身子伏在周深肩膀上半真半假地抱怨：“吓死我了。”  
手上却把人抱起来压在墙上，只把学生制服的裤子褪掉，鞋袜还好好穿着。衬衫的扣子开了几颗，料子薄又被体液沾湿，胸口两点红肿晕染出来，随着呼吸颤颤巍巍的。  
郑云龙的呼吸立刻就重了。  
他让周深环着自己脖子抱稳，低了头隔着衣料把一边乳珠衔在嘴里，一手拖着他臀瓣，一手把自己解放出来抵在他穴口。  
吮咬了两口乳珠，在人急促的惊喘声里一寸一寸填入。他两手握着周深的腰把自己送到底，忍了忍，抬头去吻周深：“我今天可能有点忍不住，疼了就咬我。”  
周深被下身的酸胀填塞得眼中都是迷蒙的水雾，想瞪他都被眼中春水化作娇嗔：“我就算不比当年，也不是就变成纸糊的了好不好？”  
郑云龙笑，碰碰他额头：“可是我舍不得。”  
周深就把脸埋进他肩膀。  
这个姿势因为重力原因进得极深，动作大一点仿佛就能碰到生殖腔。郑云龙勉力控制着速度和力道，感觉快要失控了就停下来喘气，握着周深腰的手背青筋都要暴起来。  
周深突然舔了一口他耳廓，郑云龙险险没把他腰勒出红印子。周深抱着他脖子，耳尖通红：“不用忍着……”  
云帮二当家引以为傲的理智处于崩毁的边缘。  
周深把头抬起来，眼神都是湿软的。  
“……我也舍不得。”  
云帮二当家的理智掉线了。  
他把周深抱下来放到条形座椅的椅背上，车窗玻璃贴上后背降下一点高热。周深看着郑云龙的眼睛，不是人前的高山积雪，也不是平日看他时的月照春山。他明明也很想把他一口一口吞下去，但又像匍匐在他脚下的信徒，只祈求一点光明。  
他跪在座椅上，龟头在穴口揉擦几下钉进去，把江南月先摘下来，换成一场巫山雨。他变换着角度在G点上狠戾地磨，周深立刻就哭叫出声。湿软温暖的巢穴在凶狠的抽插下还是裹吸得乖巧又妥帖，他埋得深挺动得又狠，周深被他插得身子一晃一晃往车窗上撞，偏偏乖得要命，连抽泣声都是软软的。  
郑云龙觉得这样下去他能把周深给弄死。  
周深很快就被插得又去了一次，抖着身子在他怀里发出细细的哭腔。郑云龙在软糯肠肉的搅动吸夹里艰难的找回一点神智停下来不动，两人皮肉交接，呼吸和心跳都是统一的声如擂鼓。  
他只有一个深深，谁都不能把他弄坏了，他自己也不行。  
周深像是知道他在想什么。  
“不会坏的……”是床下绝不会有的软糯香甜的周深，连用过头了的嗓子都是甜的，“你别怕……”  
周深真是他的命。  
郑云龙认命地吮吸着他唇瓣，下身纵了力道，穷凶极恶的一根在他甬道里逞凶，手上扯开了衬衫的扣子，按着两边乳珠用力揉。顺应着Alpha的本能找到宫口磨动，他把周深的脸捧起来正对着他：“……我可以吗？”  
周深竟然有种流泪的冲动。  
“……当然，”他去抹郑云龙也泛红的眼角，“你是傻子吗？”

纵情的后果是周深不大能靠自己的腿走回去。  
堂堂云帮二当家任劳任怨地背着恋人走在异国他乡的坡道上。道旁的樱花开得很好，吹得人满头华发。  
周深一路捡着郑云龙头上的花瓣，说我想家里的梨花树了。  
郑云龙说好，明天就回家。


End file.
